


Breakfast And Bunnies

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Home Edition [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning in the Amari household, the three argue as to who takes the most care of their pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast And Bunnies

_ Good morning. _ what's so good about mornings, anyway? You wake up from being happy to feeling exhausted with no other want than to fall back into the sweet throes of unconsciousness. But, there's no coffee in a coma. Choosing coffee for her daily reason to live, Angela fell off the bed in a quiet heap, dressed in Fareeha's button-up shirt from the night before. Exiting the bedroom, she could already smell the warm pancakes Fareeha was preparing for breakfast. There were no sounds of insulted screaming, though. Hana must still be in bed. Well, if Mercy had to go through the horrific process of actually being active in the morning, so did her daughter. The door opened silently as the doctor pushed against it, still sporting bed head as she walked in. 

Hana laid sprawled out across her floor, not even making use of her bed. Well, that's not quite true; one leg was. The pile of pillows and chinese takeout didn't look very comfortable, but Angela guessed she hadn't slept in at least twenty hours, minimum. After quietly questioning why her wife couldn't wake D.va when she got up at six o'clock sharp, Ziegler prodded the resting mound with her foot. Lightly at first, then harder. The personification of game-induced sleep gave off a low grumble, rolling over and planting her face into a half eaten container of sesame chicken. Angel mom leaned in the doorway as Hana sat up, pieces of meat stuck to her face. 

"Wha.....What do you want..scrub." The girl in the pink rabbit pajamas tried to look threatening, as much as a person dressed in a pink onesie possibly could. 

"Sweethear-I mean, Fareeha is making breakfast, come downstairs and have some pancakes." Angela half-heartedly gestured towards the hall, looking like she would much rather just join her daughter in going back to sleep. 

"Hold on." Hana wiped her face on a pillow before digging into her landfill, eventually pulling out a writhing mass of fur and fat. "This is yours." Dieter sniffled as angrily, having just been asleep. Angela stared at it for a solid second before shrugging and heading downstairs. The ball of fur sagged disappointedly in Hana's arms. "Geokjeong hajima, Dieter. I'm sure mom is just completely wasted or something. let's go have some breakfast~"

 

Fareeha looked up from the frying pan as Angela came downstairs, yawning as she took her seat at the table. "Good morning, babe." Dr. Ziegler waved in response, her face flat against the table; a shallow attempt at passing out. Fareeha didn't really expect a verbal response anyway, at least not this early in the morning. 

Hana came downstairs a few minutes later, making sure her pink face paint was on point as she carried the brown bun in her left arm, setting it on the table and sliding into her chair. Fareeha came over with a mountain of pancakes, looking the most awake of the bunch, and definitely the most dressed; her green tank top and camo cargo shorts a casual throwback to the military days. 

"Don't set Dieter on the table." Angela mumbled as she attempted to backhand the crabby flufforb off the table, only to be intercepted by a bronze hand holding a spatula. 

"Breakfast first, animal abuse later." 

"Animal abuse never!" Hana grabbed the poor rabbit rougher than Ziegler's backhand would have been, shoving it into the neck of her pajamas with a protective pout. Angela smiled at the adorableness of her daughter as Fareeha divvied up the pancakes, giving herself an extra one on the down low. "I fucking swear, mom. It's like you don't even care about him! Poor Dieter...." 

Mercy would have laughed if not for the warm pancake she had shoved into her mouth. Failing to swallow it whole, Angela gave herself a moment to chew before answering. "I care about Dieter! Who do you think feeds him?"

"....Me?" 

"Who do you think takes him to the vet when he needs his stomach pumped because someone fed him Doritos instead of vegetables?" Angela raised a brow, driving her daughter into a corner. Or so she thought. Hana leisurely pointed at Fareeha, who couldn't really care less about what happened to the rabbit. 

"Probably mom, since you're a trash tier driver."

Pharah nodded in agreement, already almost done with her meal as she jabbed her fork in Ziegler's direction. "Gas isn't exactly cheap, either. Especially when you want to drive across town just because the farmer's market has the freshest produce. "

Mercy slammed her fist on the table, desperate to change the topic before her wife started talking about how much she spent on chew toys. "Alright, alright! Let's just all agree that we all take care of the hare equally, Ja?" 

Dieter peeked through the neck of Hana's pajamas, disturbed by the loud noises as he flailed, trying to get out. "H-hey, that tickles!" D.va giggled as the bun used her neck as a springboard, jumping and landing on the table. 

"No animals in the pancakes." Fareeha reached out to pick the poor thing up, as gentle as possible. Unfortunately, any attempt to look non-threatening doesn't help when you're a buff amazon that a rabbit would positively define as a predator. Diter sprinted across the table in a millisecond, diving for the ground and dashing into the other room. Fareeha sighed disappointedly, and Angela continued to poke at her breakfast, neither having a care in the world. Hana raised her hand.

"Um...Are we just going to leave him? Is the living room safe?" 

"I left a bunch of cardboard boxes around the living room just for scenarios like this." Angela laced her fingers together, imitating a mob boss as a muffled thump sounded from the living room.

"I was wondering what all those were doing there." Pharah pointed a finger pistol at her wife. "Nice." Hana kinda just sat there, slack jawed at the either inconceivable genius or absolute dickery of her scientist mum. 

Breakfast was done, and the three went about their day. Pharah drove off to work, Mercy wasted the rest of the morning on a crossword puzzle, and Hana dragged Dieter back to her room for her internet stream. 

 

“Eighteen across….” Angela bit her tongue, thinking hard as her phone went off. Pulling it from her shirt pocket, a text covered the screen

_ “Hello! It’s almost time for a check-in with Hana! I hope everything’s going great for you all! In any case, I’ll see you tomorrow, around three. Best always, ~Inspector Wilhelm”  _

“......Oh fuck.” Angela ripped her newspaper, face white. “He signs his texts.” 


End file.
